


Ten thousand for a Kiss

by radhaj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, just implied really cuz u know it's nino so wtf would sho know about his exact age, you can imagine wtv if it bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is a young prostitute. Sho is his newest customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten thousand for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> Shout out to stripedraccoon whose idea I actually shamelessly stole. But she, as always, agreed to proofread it anyway so I guess she's not mad. This whole fic is for her first and foremost anyway.  
> Now please go enjoy the questionable smut! (It took me like an hour to write so don't expect miracles)

The boy is so inexperienced that he is still nervous and fumbles with the key card a little before he manages to open the hotel door. Must be rather new in the business (he'd better be, if Sho had guessed his age correctly), however he is putting on a brave and cheeky face that would be enough to fool others. But Sho has always been good at reading people.

Not to mention he's done this enough times to not even feel morally conflicted anymore about hiring a _boy_.

It becomes even more apparent once they're in bed. Or rather, when Sho is sitting on it with the boy (Nino, the teenager had whispered when asked what to call him) kneeling between his legs and bobbing his head up and down his customer's hard dick. It's not that he's bad. It's the opposite – the boy doesn't know how good he is and is so insecure and afraid of displeasing his customer that he's doing his best to make up for what he doesn't need to. He doesn't know his own price yet. Sho's long fingers are threading through the soft hair, following the head's movements, letting just small moans escape his mouth although his forehead is already covered in a sheen of sweat from arousal and pleasure.

There's a condom preventing him from feeling that eager tongue directly on his throbbing flesh. That's obvious, that doesn’t even need to be discussed, _ever_. And this is the first time Sho actually resents the necessity. Nino's face is scrunched up, he's so concentrated on his task, wet slurping sounds filling the cheap, dirty room, that the older man feels there should be a “reward” for all the effort. In fact _so_ much that he decides it’s worth a try. The boy is startled when he's being pulled back by the hair but still so jumpy that he doesn't even think of resisting his customer's wishes, although he keeps one hand in place, his short fingers making up for lack of other stimulation. His cheeks are rosy, eyes shining almost feverishly and his lips are bruised when he sits back on his ankles to look up at Sho, who swears he has yet to see a more sinfully erotic sight in his life.

“You're so pretty,” he breathes out silkily, letting the fingers of his unoccupied hand trail over the boy's cheeks, his lips, his chin – all the places he wants to paint with a pearly white color, “But there's something preventing me from making you even prettier. Would you consider making an exception, just this once?”

The boy looks young enough to not even need to shave, so there are no safety issues that Sho is aware of. And if the petite prostitute ventures for a taste... well, Sho is clean and wouldn't feel bad about it anyway.

Nino seems to have a little trouble following his client's thoughts but when he does, there's a mix of surprise and hesitation. Not for too long though.

“There would be a price,” he says finally and although this should be ruining the mood, Sho finds himself only heating up further. The boy is considering it. The boy is willing to do it for money. That is dirty and obscene and it's exactly what Sho likes.

“How much?”

“Twenty five.” There is only slight hesitation this time, but there is none at all in the older man's answer.

“Done.”

Nino nods and on the next trip down Sho's length, the small hand takes care of rolling the thin layer of protection off. There's already plenty of precum in the condom as it gets tossed away and the next time the boy's hand strokes down the member, it quickly gets dirtied. Nino doesn't even blink. For someone who's apparently about to let this happen for the first time, he doesn't need any instructions. He shifts closer, leans in lower, raises his eyes at Sho and aims at himself as he starts stroking more vigorously. There's little need, Sho's at the brink as it is.

“Was this what you wanted?” Nino asks, the cheekiness that keeps on dancing in his eyes slipping out. Sho doesn't mind, he gasps and nods.

“Yess,” he hisses, the serpent of pleasure coiling in his belly, ready to strike, “But make me believe it's what _you_ want,” he requests and the boy gets the hint fast this time.

“Come on me,” he begs, looking sincere and dirty and innocent and a million of other contradictions as he kneels in front of Sho's prick, “Please. Please dirty my face. Let your cum mark me where noone else had the chance to before...”

And that's all Sho needs, threads of seed spurting from his tip, landing on Nino's skin in chaotic patterns. The boy winces at first, but never stops looking up, even as thick whiteness starts sliding down his cheek and splatters over his lips and chin. That, more than the hand on his dick, is what makes Sho ride out his orgasm better than ever before.

But Sho had paid for two hours, so it's not yet the end. The bed-covers of questionable cleanliness are pushed aside and Nino's back hits the sheets before the cum on his face even has the chance to fully dry. He does not make any attempt to wipe it off, and this fills Sho with a sort of animalistic possessiveness and passion. The boy's shirt is unbuttoned and left to hang off his elbows after which Sho lets his mouth explore the expanses of pale skin and attack the pink nubs that are apparently sensitive enough that even a soft graze of teeth finally forces Nino to let out his own pleasured sounds, quiet mewls that further ignite Sho's need.

The boy is hard and is surprisingly responsive to getting rubbed, harshly, through the rough material of his jeans. Perhaps the new experience turned him on, too, perhaps he is more into this himself than his client had guessed. Sho is fascinated by all the different grimaces that flash over the pretty, dirtied face as he continues to fondle and squeeze almost painfully until the whore is actually begging.

“No I'm...” Nino gasps and tries to get away for the first time that night, but Sho doesn't let him, “I'm going to... please...” and he's trembling and biting his lips so Sho just _knows_.

“Go ahead,” he grunts out, lifting himself so he can watch the boy's face from close up once it happens, replacing his hand with a knee that he presses between the boy's legs. The prostitute bites his lower lip deeper but is too far gone. The older man feels him abandon all control and just buck and hump against his leg until he tenses and squeezes his eyes shut and then shudders in a delicious way that tells Sho that it's over.

“You owe me for clean underwear now too,” the boy informs him once he's fully conscious again, but aside of averted eyes, there is no sign of embarrassment about what just occurred. This makes Sho grin. This makes Sho think he’s found his favorite one tonight.

“I'll keep that in mind,” he chuckles before moving back because his own interest is back by now. Nino is still panting and lying on his back almost lifelessly so it is up to Sho to get the lube bottle conveniently closer and start unbuttoning the boy's pants. He does that with pleasure and allows himself to slip a hand in to feel the wet spot at the front. Nino meets his eyes as he does that almost challengingly and Sho grins.

The older man's hands move under the boy's ass then, unexpectedly, and he pulls quickly so that the waistband of the jeans smoothly slides over the arch of the pale buttocks and stops at the smooth hips, exposing just what Sho needs to get to. Aside from his shoes, Nino has yet to get anything removed completely that night, but the boy doesn't even indicate he notices it. Without having to be prompted, he holds his legs up at the knees, giving his customer full access to the tiny, tempting hole.

For a moment, Sho considers putting his lips to it – the boy simply looks delicious in too many ways. But he convinces himself there will be other opportunities – he is too eager to get inside this lithe body that is his to use for the night. The cap of the lube bottle comes undone with a pop and it's ridiculously easy to prepare the small man. Sho's long, slim fingers move in and out of the tiny entrance smoothly, wetly, and Nino seems completely relaxed while this happens. It's no more than two minutes later that Sho is rolling another condom on himself again, getting closer and aligning himself to the twitching passage. Nino is looking at him once more, his knees up, his legs hanging useless on either side of the older man. The boy's jeans are in the way, but Sho still doesn't want them removed.

“I want your cock in me. _Do me_!” The prostitute suddenly urges, apparently having learned the lesson that dirty talk is appreciated very fast. Sho doesn't need any more encouragement. He thrusts forward and his dick pierces into the smaller man with no resistance. The boy lets out a loud, appreciative sound and his fingers dig into the sheets.

“Ah... yes... do...” he tries to continue, but inexperience rears its head again, making him unable to talk dirty while getting his ass pounded so vigorously. So he just moans, taking it, even when Sho leans in even closer for a better angle, so close that he's holding onto Nino's shoulders while the boy's own hands lift up to rake into his back instead.

Nino is tight and Sho goes so deep he feels like he's drowning. Everything blurs out of existence except for his need and Nino's face under his. And those plush lips that are slightly parted in desperation for air. Sho needs. He needs more again.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, lowering the speed of his thrusts just enough so they can hear each other. Nino blinks and looks at him, full of surprise. Sho knows he is challenging another taboo of the business, but his need is too strong. And then the boy actually blushes. Red colored innocence blooming under splatters of whitish truth. He has obviously never been asked this before.

“T-ten... ten...” he manages between the thrusts but Sho understands.

“Deal,” he whispers and bends down, getting the first taste of the sweet boy under him. It is raw and young and _this_ here is true inexperience, the softness of which contrasts violently with their primal, rough fucking. But the two complement each other, spur Sho on and finally sate the need enough that he can breathe again.

They fuck for a long time, kissing only as their lungs allow it. Both of them are at their second orgasm and it's never as fast to come. But Sho enjoys every second of it. Every mewl, every sting of nails digging into his back, every lick of Nino's tongue against his own.

The whole experience is so consuming that the relief, when it finally comes, is almost an unnecessary bonus.

Nino badly needs a shower and a change of clothes but only one of these is available so he counts the money carefully after simply getting all the buttons done up again. Sho watches him – this time the boy's hands don't fumble at all.

“I'll come to you again,” Sho says, because he knows this is true, because he'd not let Nino go off at _all_ if he could.

“That's great,” the brat stands up and grins cheekily, waving the wad of bills, “I like your money.”

Sho snorts and steps forward one more time, leaning down, but the boy puts two of his fingers across his lips, stopping him.

“That would be another ten thousand,” he points out, but something in his eyes tells Sho that he was just as special a customer to the boy as Nino turned out to be a special whore to _him_.

“I'll add it to the bill next time,” he promises and pushes the fingers away.


End file.
